


The Man-Who-Killed

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: He could hear the water gushing down the stone stairs of the dungeon he was in, the sound of inmates of the prison being evacuated, nobody coming for him. Harry Potter knew this would be the cause of his death, karma coming to bite him back for his role in the assassination. But he knew that had he not done it, the whole Wizarding World would have been on its knees.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Jason Hallys (OC), Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This oneshot is inspired by a dream I had (plus an underlying storyline in Paid in Blood by Zaterra02 and Five Minutes to Save The World by Mymumisgay). Enjoy.

He could hear the water gushing down the stone stairs of the dungeon he was in, the sound of inmates of the prison being evacuated, nobody coming for him.

Harry Potter knew this would be the cause of his death, karma coming to bite him back for his role in the assassination. But he knew that had he not done it, the whole Wizarding World would have been on its knees, thanks to Oberon and Titania.

' _They thought themselves King and Queen, but the Mudblood and her scumbag of a husband were nothing but a pair of dangerous dictators in the making.'_ he thought, reviewing the situation that he was in, the water up to his ankles. ' _Granger was my friend, but she deserved to die. Ronald on the other hand, I did never actually forgive him for what he did over our Forth Year._ '

Harry remembered how Ron had accused him of sneaking into the TriWizard Tournament, even though it was Barty Crouch Junior who had confounded the Goblet of Fire, Ron who had usurped the Prefects position by claiming to Headmaster Dumbledore that Harry was unstable, Ron who condoned his mother forcing love potions so Harry would pursue Ginny Weasley for the whole of the Sixth Year and during the Horcrux hunt and Ron who acted like a doormat to his wife, allowing her to force through the most pro-Muggle regime in the Ministry of Magic, regime more extreme than what his great-grandfather had proposed in the 1920s.

It had only been thanks to the Goblins of Gringotts that Harry had managed to get free of the love potions, that Harry had managed to upsurp control of the Potter Family fortune from his father's cousin, Charlus Potter Junior, after he found out that the elder Potter had tried to disown him from the family, and it was thanks to the Goblins that he had found out that he was betrothed, and that the betrothal was to someone that had left Hogwarts after their Sixth Year, the threat of Voldemort causing her whole family to flee for a year to France, their neutrality on the line.

It had been thanks to the Ministry that Harry had got a job as an Auror, following in the footsteps of his Godfather who had signed up during the Second Wizarding War, that Harry got to work with a number of people in his year in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that Harry had managed to gather a band of Aurors who were loyal to him, and him only.

' _If only Granger didn't keep going on about how she would integrate the Ministry with the Muggle world, if only she hadn't threatened the inheritance of my children, I would have supported her.'_ Harry thought as the water in the dungeon kept rising, it almost being as far as his knee. _'And if Ronald hadn't supported her, and he hadn't be too susceptible to the Imperius Curse, he wouldn't have married the bitch.'_

So in the middle of 2014, Hermione Granger became Minister, he politely clapped for her, having heard enough of her plans and speeches to have had enough. It was then that the plan formed.

Harry knew that, to stop Granger, or Titania as she was trying to get herself known as, the new Queen of the Magical World, he would need to end her.

First would come the letters. Death threats. As Head Auror, he had the authority to "investigate" the senders of the letters. The Malfoys formed the perfect fall guys for this. They had supported Voldemort and as followers, took part in the torture of Muggleborns and half bloods. The arrest of Draco Malfoy was public, Diagon Alley being the setting. Harry along with Jason Hallys, Susan Bones and Dean Thomas, 3 of his loyal Aurors, arrested the Lord Malfoy outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Jason Hallys was particularly keen on arresting him, having been fed tired of dealing with Malfoy's incessant prattle whenever he had defended one of the Death Eaters that he kept arresting.

Next would come the attempted assassination. Flora Carrow would be the puppet for that, Harry getting his wife to control her by way of the Imperius Curse. She didn't even have a trial, getting a one-way ticket to Azkaban prison. Granger justified it as being an attack on her person. Harry suggested to her to have a body guard, an elite auror.

Granger trusted him to pick one, so Harry had the ideal Auror in mind. Madhuri Patil, the cousin of Padma and Parvati Patil, another one of the Aurors that he had made loyal to him. Harry also suggested to his Minister putting her house under the Fidelius Charm to which she agreed, but with Harry being the Secret Keeper.

Harry was thrilled at that decision.

' _She made it too easy. I didn't need backup at all. No elves, just her, Ronald and Rose.'_ Harry thought, the water reaching his chest. ' _Rose hated her mother so much. not being able to see her grandparents because of Granger wiping the memories of the two dentists that were her parents._ '

It was ironic that Harry used the same spell on his two former friends that he had used on Malfoy back in their Sixth Year, but instead of healing them, he let them die.

'Sectumsempra _was the perfect spell to use. Pity that I got caught by Dawlish._ ' Harry regretted, the water rising heavily. ' _Dawlish was always loyal to the Ministry. He, Fudge, Bagnold and Crouch were responsible for_ _putting Sirius in Azkaban without a trial, so it was no doubt that he and_ _Oswald Fudge would do the same to me.'_

Hearing the sound of the thunder and seeing the water being up to his neck, Harry knew that he was going to die, the past five months being in Azkaban, in the deepest dungeon without a visitor. He could feel the shackles on his leg loosening

Just before he lost consciousness, Harry saw her eyes one final time. The eyes of his wife, Daphne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, a second part of The Man-Who-Killed. This was not pre-written in any of my notebooks, so I have had to write it based on the chapter I had already posted. And yes, we see one of Harry's in-laws too!
> 
> I had to delete this and repost it because I discovered upon reading the live version of this that I put Astoria with Malfoy, yet I forgot that Malfoy was in Azkaban!

Daphne Greengrass was worried. Her husband had been in Azkaban for five months, and thanks to the new regime in place, she had been banned from visiting him.

It was not the worry of Dementors guarding the prisoners. They had been exterminated after the Battle of Hogwarts when a Patronus Charm had killed the entire herd that had been brought by Lord Voldemort to the battle.

Instead it was the state of the prison itself that Daphne was worried about. She knew that dispute her husbands best attempts at getting Azkaban decommissioned, the budget in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement got reduced, meaning that officially the department had to place a hiring freeze.

But Harry had ignored the hiring freeze and instead used his salary to fund an additional three Aurors. And then he used some of his own money to hire an additional two. The Minister at the time, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was retiring anyway, so he could hardly argue about Harry using his own money to fund additional Aurors.

Watching her twin children, Cyrus James and Lily Dorothea, play with their cousin Scorpius, a child from her sister's first marriage, she saw Astoria walk into the room, frowning. ' _Next year Harry and I would have see the twins off to Hogwarts. Cyrus is definitely a spitting image of his father!'_

"I've just heard from Jason. The Ministry is on high alert tonight. Apparently the weather around Azkaban is going to be rough." Astoria said, watching the three children play.

Daphne looked at her sister and frowned. "The Ministry has got worse since Weasley was in charge. They claim that as Harry is a high risk prisoner, I can't even see him. Its only thanks to your husband that we can find out how he is."

"Yes, Harry did look after Jason when he was told that the Aurors couldn't afford to hire him. He gave Jason a job when the Ministry cut the DMLE budget, and then after Malfoy ended up in Azkaban, and now because they've finally hired a new Head Auror, Jason has been given the sack."

Daphne took her sister in a hug. "Thank goodness you realised Malfoy was the wrong one for you when we framed him for the death threats. He may have been your husband, but his past proved he would have done anything to serve himself.

"Harry told me that he had had enough to send the ferret to Azkaban for life, but he didn't want to destroy your marriage. It was only when you divorced the blond twit that he could get rid of Malfoy for a long time."

Sitting down on the sofa, the two Greengrass sisters watched their children as they waited for more information on Harry, Daphne hoping that the storm that was heading over the Azkaban area would be over soon.

It had only been thanks to the Goblins of Gringotts that Daphne had met Harry out of Hogwarts. He had gone to Gringotts to discuss his inheritance after the Battle of Hogwarts, accompanied by Ginny Weasley. Daphne had gone to see her families Account Manager following the death of her parents, who had been killed mere days after they had returned from France, slain in their beds by her older sister. Queenie had turned out to be a Death Eater, despite her family's neutrality in the war. Daphne remembered disarming her and getting her younger sister, Astoria, to summon the Aurors.

They came, led by the nephew of the former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and took Queenie off to the Ministry. Because of that, it was left to Daphne to arrange her parents funerals.

Daphne remembered Harry's reaction when he found out that he had been fed multiple Love Potions by the Weasleys, and that his father's cousin had tried to remove him from the family "for fighting against the Dark Lord". Her Account Manager's office was the one next to the Potter Account Manager and Daphne had to admit his language was particularly colourful.

It was when she and her Account Manager had received a summons that Daphne had felt worried. She had known about the betrothal contract since she was 14, and she hadn't been able to tell him. When she entered the Potter Account Managers office, she saw Harry looking at her, his emerald green eyes questioning her.

"Why didn't you tell me Daphne?"

She had tried to tell him that they was betrothed several times during their Forth Year, but due to the way Weasley and Granger had stopped her, and many of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that wanted to genuinely be friends with Harry, she couldn't. Daphne told him that she had tried multiple times that year, and during their Fifth and Sixth year, but Weasley and Granger had blocked her, saying that he 'didn't want to speak to a slimy snake like you.'

"I knew they were acting funny, but I couldn't put my finger on it." Harry said in response.

"I...I need to think about this." he told her.

A week later Daphne received an owl from Harry, telling her he wanted to meet her in Gringotts. He said one thing to her that proved that he was the right person for her.

"If you're sure that you want to go ahead with this, then I'm happy enough."

As soon as he said that, Daphne signed the contract. They apparated to a house that Harry had brought from the Goblins, and Harry told her something she did not expect him to tell her.

"I...I had a crush on you, you know. Fifth Year. We were taking our OWLs and the way you just carried yourself, the confidence, the way you cast your nibbled on your quill whilst you were writing down your answers in the Charms exam. But I couldn't do anything about it as I was in a bad place.

"Voldemort," he saw Daphne didn't react when he said that name, "He was causing my scar to be painful, and because of that, I was constantly on edge, constantly in a bad mood. It got worse. During the History of Magic exam, Voldemort sent me a vision. One where my godfather had been captured. I...I believed the vision and I went to the Ministry...and he got killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Daphne took Harry into her arms and comforted him.

"It...it was all my fault. Had I listened to Snape and cleared my mind to do Occlumency, I could have saved Sirius." Harry said, tears coming from his eyes. "And then...when I got back from the Ministry, I...it seemed like I couldn't think straight."

"You're not to blame. Voldemort is. Snape is as well. Clearing your mind should only be done after you've learned the basics of Occlumency." Daphne had told him, rubbing his back gently. "And Dumbledore is to blame too. He should have known Snape would have hated you so much, and he should have hired someone else to teach you."

Daphne remembered Harry looked into the sapphire blue eyes that were right in front of him, and she remembered how she had got Harry to tell her more.

"Before our Sixth Year, I almost wrote to you, but Dumbledore had dragged me off to the Weasley's before I could write to you, and that is when the Love Potions came into play." Harry confessed to her. "The bloody mother, youngest son and Granger all potioned me so I would fall in love with the youngest Weasley. And they were stealing from my Trust Vault.

"I didn't realise that they were doing that until the bitch tried to drag me to Gringotts, but it was a good job I went. They got the potion out of me, and helped me get my rightful inheritance."

Suddenly Daphne was pulled out of her memories as a Patronus came into the room, speaking in the voice of her brother-in-law. "We need to get Harry out now. Azkaban is taking on water. The Ministry is removing all of the prisoners apart from him from the prison."

She called for her family House Elf, telling him to apparate her to Azkaban. Arriving, she saw the chaos of the storm, the water coming in to the prison. Running through the throng of prisoners and guards, she saw her sisters new husband, Jason Hallys, one of the Gryffindor students that had been in Astorias year, an Auror that Harry had funded out of his own pocket, one loyal to him and him alone.

"Wheres Harry?" she asked him, worried about her husband. Hallys took her to the entrance to the stairs that led to the dungeons, and told her to wait a moment.

She saw that the Gryffindor had ran over to where his colleague, Susan Bones, was and the three of them went down the stairs, seeing the water coming through the holes in the wall. Suddenly they were near the dungeons, and the water was up to their knees. They could only see the top of the door of the cell where Harry was incarcerated.

"Bubble-head charm?" Hallys asked the two older witches, confirming what they already had planned. The trio cast the spell on themselves and then cast a demolition spell at the door.

They swam through the door, where Jason and Susan started loosening his shackles, but because of the spells cast on them personally by the new Minister, they had trouble. As Daphne swam up to him, she saw her husband had lost consciousness. Suddenly she suddenly saw his body become pale, bubbles no longer coming from his mouth. It was then she knew that the one thing that she feared had come to pass. She hadn't been quick enough, and because of that, her husband, Harry Potter was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have one chapter of this left in me. I just haven't yet decided. I did originally want to flesh out Harry and Daphne's backstory, so I might do that if I do another chapter, but I don't know how I might go about it. I'll let you, the readers, to let me know if you want more...


End file.
